Just a couple of thieves
by DomesticatedWilly
Summary: Sam is just a hyperactive ex-thief trying to get her life together. The breach is closed, Corypheus is gone. She sets sights on the one organization still dedicated to Thedas. The Inquisition.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Sam didn't know where she was going. The breach had been shut, but she had heard the Inquistition was still up and running. Mostly dragon slayers and hired help at this point. It's been about a year and they needed a new purpose. As did she. Or any purpose for that matter. She thought back to what she had told her small band when she left them some weeks ago.  
 _"I want more of a higher purpose. I want to join the inquisition. I want to help Thedas. As much as I can. Whatever it takes."_  
Sam had been walking for three days. rarely stopping to catch her breath. Running low on water. Running low on food. Running low on potions. Running low on hope. _'I need to get there. Fast. As soon as possible.'_ Exhaustion and dehydration started to set in as she forced herself over one last hill. She reached the top to see a castle in the distance. "Skyhold..." she whispered weakly to herself. She took a deep breath, adjusted her hats flaps over the sides of her face and took off running, scathing over the dirt. She reached the bridge and hope filled her body. Relief set in. Mistake. She felt her leg hit the stone and wobble, the next impact worse and she topped over. She heard shouts and the gate rising as everything went black.

She rose slowly in a tent. Sitting up and looking around. She suddenly felt panicked and reached to make sure her hat was still there. She reached up quickly, a dull ache bringing her arms back down slowly and tried again at a slower pace. A wave of relief took hold of her as she felt the hat atop her head. _'Thank the Maker...'_ Ignoring her aching shoulder she moved herself off the makeshift cot. Beginning to walk out she was abruptly struck by metal. "Bloody hell!" She gripped her face and leaned back feeling a copper taste run down the back of her throat. "Sweet Maker, What in Andraste's name are you tryna do?!" The woman entered quizzically staring at Sam. "I was hoping to come to see you were feeling better, but it turns out I have sent that back by a few steps." Sam stared at her trying to keep blood from trickling down her face, and failing as it slipped through her fingers. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. That just really hurt!" The woman chuckled. "Perhaps you are feeling better, Or perhaps not. Your accent has changed a bit." Sam suddenly felt self concious. "Uh, Sorry about that. Happens when I'm angry." The woman paid no mind. "I am Cassandra Pentaghast. Welcome to Skyhold." Sam perked up. "Seeker Penthagast?! You're bloody lying!" She sulked down again realizing her slip. "Sorry. Happens when I'm excited too. But, I mean. I've heard so many stories and I'm sure you get this on the daily but, I've always admired you." Cassandra was a bit taken back. "Actually... I've only received such a flattering comment once." Sam smiled, though it was hardly evident due to her hand cradling her nose. Cassandra reached for a cloth and handed it to Sam, pointing to a wash bucket in the corner. "I aplogize for the first impression. Please take care of that. I'll be right outside." Sam watched her leave and immediately wet the cloth and cleaned her face.  
She exited the tent and walked towards the Seeker. "Finally got it under control I see." Cassandra said with a smile as she turned to face the girl. "Come. Let's head into the tavern, I've informed the others of the inner party of your arrival and we've decided to welcome you over dinner." She took off walking, forcing Sam to follow. "Who's all in your inner party? What are they like?" "Let's see. Who's joining us? There is Our Ambassador, Lady Josephine Montiliyet. Uhm. The Iron Bull, all muscle, Quinari. Varric, Rogue, impressive story teller, Dwarf. Dorain, Tevinter mage. Commander Cullen, Ex-Templar and leader of our forces. And then there's..." Cassandra opened the door to the tavern allowing the girl to walk in first. Sam ducked seeing impending doom and a generous helping of meat smacked Cassandra in the face. You could feel the irritation radiating as she hissed, "Sera..."  
"Oi! Prissy, get'cher face off my meat!"  
Sam laughed but tried not to make further eye contact with Cassandra. Sera ran over and grabbed the meat slab as it slid off Cassandra's face. "Thanks for holdin' it." Sam couldn't help it. "Nice shot." She whispered, trying to avoid being heard by a certain Seeker. "Wow. First shot I've missed in years and yer impressed? Might wanna stay away from a real fight, might knock yer bits off, nub." Sam laughed and stood up. She walked over to the table, grabbing an empty spot. She pointed around the table, listing the names of each person, assigning them based off the information Cassandra gave her. "Commander Cullen, Iron Bull, Lady Montiliyet, Varric, Dorian..." Her hand swept across the tavern back to the two women bickering by the door. "Sera..." The elf's ears picked up the sound and looked at her. The elf was silently nudged by Cassandra's shoulder as she roughly brushed past. "Aye, princess best watch yer p's n' q's." Both women walked over to the table and took the remaining two seats. Cassandra Spoke. "Why don't you introduce yourself, let us know about you."  
"Right, all good. I'm Sam. Just like Sam. Warrior, two hand is my specialty. But I dabble in a little knife throwing. Came to help. Whatever you need done, count me in." She smiled.  
Varric spoke up, "It seems we're really filled to the brim with loyal warriors bearing their swords for the Inquisition since Corypheus is gone."  
Cassandra shot him a dirty look, "If she wishes to join..." She smiled at Sam. "Wish Granted."  
Sam beamed, "Brillia-... I mean... Thank you. Thank you so much." She sighed hoping the slip went unnoticed. They all enjoyed their meal, sharing stories, informing Sam on small details within all their inner relationships. Sam tried to contribute, telling jokes, Trying to let out vague stories. She tried to tell one of her past, leaving out any and all defining details.  
"Aye! A while back a similar thing happened. A friend and I were going through a town. On business. We clearly were not from the area and the guards had caught on, we were soon chased all through the town. Ducking and hiding, Found refuge in a barrel for a bit, got distracted. He heard our laughs and popped the lid off. We were frigg- Fucked! But my friend quickly jumped out of the barrel grabbing the mans face and kissed him! The man turned all sorts of red colors as I snuck out and ripped his trousers down, my friend then put a bag she had strapped to her side over his head. We made our escape. Sure didn't make our way back there for a while."  
Sera howled over everyone elses moderate laugh.  
"That's bloody brilliant!"  
"I'm saying!"  
"Now I know the perfect way out of any rough sitch, need a partner though. Bull, you wanna kiss nobels while I shove their heads in bags for kicks?"  
Bull grunted and everyone enjoyed a laugh at his expense as well.  
Cassandra bluntly stated, "It seems you were a mischevious adolescent."  
Sam felt she had already shared too much. "Uh... When you put it like that..."  
"Quite alright. Sera here is quite the pain here and now in adulthood, shouldn't be hard to accept you had a rebellious phase." Dorain chimed.  
"Oh, piss off, moustache."  
"It's getting late. Sera, Why dont you show Sam to Cole's old space. I had a cot put up there while our new arrival rested earlier."  
Sera grunted. "Alright, get a move on, nubby." She rose heading for the stairs, Sam rose hastily and tried not to trip over a chair as she rushed over. She followed Sera up two flights of stairs and stopped behind her. The elf turned, thumb pointing to the chest at the foot of the cot. "Bedding is most likely in there." She pointed down to the level below. "My room's down there." "Invitation?" Sera smirked. "Dont know you well enough for a shag, luv. Just pointin' out that's where I'll be if you need me. But not like that." She began to exit, and stopped at the top of the stairs, giving a grimace. "Try not to need me." "Wait!" Sera froze. "What'cha want now, nub?" Sam extended her hand.  
"Sam. Self trained warrior. Champion of the beehive in the town I took refuge in. Female enthusiast." Sam let out a small chuckle as she winked.  
Sera looked unamused at first, then broke into a laughing fit.  
"Yer an absolute loony!" She walked back and shook Sam's hand.  
"Name's Sera, yeah? Archer."  
"That all?"  
"For now."  
"Fair enough." Sam smiled again.  
"You're face is gunna get stuck you keep doin that, yeah. Why don't'cha hop in that cot and go to sleep..." She walked to the stairs. "Maybe you'll be less loony in the morning."  
Sam passed out after hearing Sera's door shut.

Sam woke a few hours later, darkness. She completely forgot where she was and started to panick, she recognized the cloth of the cot and suddenly she remembered. She was underneath it. She sighed in relief. She got up and started walking down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, but the woodworkings of the unstable building had other plans. She made her escape to the bottom floor. Nothing but flickering lights from the fireplace and a couple strays in what was no doubt an ale enduced slumber. Sam chuckled. She walked over to a table set off in it's own little opening to the far side of the tavern where the light barely hit. Upon sitting she let her head fall back. Thinking deeply. _'I've made it. I've never done anything worthwhile in my life before, I can finally help people here. Not just help myself.'_ She let a smile curl her lips.  
"You really are a loony."  
Sam popped her eyes open and fell back out of her chair in shock. She let a grunt bellow as she hit the ground.  
"What the bloody- Sera, what the hell?"  
"Should be askin' you. Smilin' to yourself in the dark like a daft psyho."  
"Frig-fuck..."  
"Oh, I see it there, Same accent, Stories of runnin' from piss-ants, you're a theif."  
Sam looked guilty.  
"It's all good, yeah? Was an outcast myself. Same reason. They'll come 'round." Sera extended her hand to help the warrior up. Sam dusted off.  
"Did I wake you?"  
"Nah. Couldn't sleep. Bad dreams. What about you?"  
"Same."  
"Why exactly did you risk yer bits, to find this bloody castle?"  
Sam felt a rush of heat run to her face. 'Clearly I've already proven I'm not worthy of the Inquisition.'  
"I mean you nearly killed yourself, just to find us?"  
"Well, I mean... Yeah? Iunno."  
"On with it, loon."  
"I just... Another time? I mean we just met."  
"Fair enough." A smile crossed Sera's lips.  
Sam reached into the pouch at her hip and held an extended fist to Sera.  
"You can't pay me to get into my sheets, nub."  
"That's not it." Sam laughed.  
Sera extended both her hands in a cup-like fashion underneath the woman's fist. Sam dropped the contents, and smiled and Sera sniffed. "What's all this?"  
"Cadava berries. They help you sleep. Speaking of which, I should attempt again. Hoping to explore tomorrow, or better, fight." Sam stood and walked back up the stairs leaving the archer alone at the table cupping berries.

Cassandra walked up the last few steps to hear light snoring coming from underneath a blanket. But not from the cot. Sam had nestled in the corner of the room with her back against the walls, feet portruding from the small blanket. Cassandra couldnt help but smile. She walked over and knelt beside the warrior and tapped the mound. She stirred and peaked out from underneath the blanket in a daze. "I take it you've slept well."  
"Refreshingly bearable." Sam mumbled her response.  
She rose letting the blanket fall to the ground carelessly. "Exploration?" Her eyes lit up.  
"Absolutely."  
Cassandra lead her down the stairs and out of the tavern. "So, do I get to meet the Inquisitor at all?"  
Cassandra stopped, Sam wasn't paying attention and had to stop short to avoid recreating her first meeting with the seeker and her armor. Sam grabbed her nose in response, just in case, for guard.  
"Uh, unfortunately... No. As fate would have it, our Inquisitor fell to a horror demon some months back." Cassandra had difficulty hiding her pained expression and she avoided eye contact. Sam removed her hand from her face.  
"I'm...so sorry. I had no idea."  
"No. You didn't. You are not at fault."  
"Were...were you close? The two of you?"  
Cassandra was quiet for a moment.  
"He was someone I could call a dear friend. We had been through much together. It seems I've yet to fully accept his death."  
"I'm so sorry..."  
"We can speak of this another time. For now, into the castle."  
"Frig yes!" She let the accent flow, forgetting to censor it. Cassandra let a smile take her lips again. _'This woman has a special presence. Able to make a weeping man laugh.'_  
Sam followed Cassandra up a crooked staircase into the castle before them. She walked ahead muttering something about an apostate, a garden, stairs, but Sam wasn't listening. Too much to take in. Cassandra stopped and Sam made sure she gave herself enough time to follow the action. "Through the door to your left is Lady Moniliyet's office, and ultimately our war room. To the left of me is the undercroft, where our blacksmith resides, and to my right, the Inquisitor's chambers, where our leader once slept." Sam stared around, mouth slightly ajar. "It gets easier with time." She walked past Sam and entered the room she labeled as The Ambassador's office. Sam walked in and the beautiful woman behind the desk rose and spoke, "Hello! You're finally feeling well enough to be moving about?" She extended her hand. Sam took it and turned it, "I feel well enough for many things." She said keeping the woman'd gaze as she kissed the back of her hand. The woman went pink in the cheeks. "Well..." She cleared her throat. "It's nice to get formally acquainted." "Likewise." Sam bowed slightly and smiled. Cassandra walked past her and lead on, "This way to the war room." Sam followed eyeing the ambassador. "Perhaps we can get better acquainted later, Lady Montiliyet." She looked away shyly.  
 _'This is great. Women seem to like me here. That's new. People in general seem to like me. Even newer.'_ She smiled at her own thoughts.  
Cassandra parted the double doors and stood aside allowing sam to walk past and enter first. Before her, a great table with a large map of all of Thedas. "This is where the Inquisition plans all of it's battle."  
"It's incredible."  
Cassandra smiled. "Is it not?"  
Sam turned and looked seriously at the seeker. "Do-do you think it would be alright if I... Observed? Maybe once? Just once."  
"I suppose..."  
"I understand it may be private, you can say no. I've just heard so much and I'm very interested in the operations of this organization and I just wanna see what makes you guys... tick." She made deeper eye contact. "I want to understand everything. I want to do everything I can to help Thedas." _'I owe myself a purpose. I owe myself to fight for it.'_  
"It seems you have a lot of passion..." She exited the room and continued talking as walking, "That sort of drive and passionate attitude could wind you up," they had approached the Throne lying in the formost of the castle, "here." Cassandra said with her hand gesturing to the great beast skull. _'Did she just imply I could lead the Inquisition?'_ Cassandra looked at the skull with a longing in her eyes. "He had the exact same demeanor... Help Thedas. Regardless the cost." She looked back at Sam. "I admire that. It's a good trait to possess." They smiled at eachother. "Alright, let's move on."  
She followed Cassandra into a room near the front of the castle. Varric ushered a quick greeting. "Hello again, stranger." Sam waved back entusiastically as she passed him and followed Cassandra up the stairs. They passed Dorian on their way to another set of stairs. Without looking up he spoke, "Greetings." They climbed the last flight and Sam walked behind Cassandra, who blocked her forward view. "Sam, this is our Spymaster..." Sam walked around Cassandra and looked at the woman and froze, "...Leliana."  
Leliana looked her up and down and Sam felt instantly dirty and ashamed. She remembered every time she pleasured herself to the thought of Leliana taking her with all her force back when they firsrt met. Her fantasy never came true, but it was enough to help her reach her peak whenever she needed. "Surprised...Sam?" The spymaster raised an eyebrow. "I, uh, well... Yeah, actually." Cassandra braved herself into the conversation.  
"You two have met before?"  
"Yes." Leliana replied.  
Sam gasped out, "I worked at a cloister in Lothing... It wasn't typical for them to let outsiders in, but the Revered Mother took pity on me and offered me shelter and a job to earn coin for my travels. That's where I became acquainted with Leliana."  
"If by 'became acquainted' you mean followed me around and lusted after me."  
The spymaster chuckled. "Just a young woman and whenever she saw the chance, she was 'cleaning' the rooms I was working or praying in." She airquoted the word ' cleaning.'  
"Excuse my adolescent hormones for finding you attractive."  
"I meant only to poke fun, Sam. I will admit I found it amusing, but you were just a girl, and I, a woman, a woman devoting her life to the Chantry."  
"Obviously you didn't stay seeing as you're in this line of work."  
"Indeed." She glared at Sam. Sam shivered noticeably.  
"I left Lothing, Traveled with a Warden, fought in the Blight, became Left Hand to the Divine, and advised the Inquisitor as he battled for Thedas."  
Sam looked away, feeling largely inadequate.  
"Look I'm sorry if I bothered you in the past. I hope you can forgive me."  
"Already have." She smirked. Sam smiled back in response, and began heading for the stairs.  
"Thank you again for the tour, Seeker. I'm going to go look around on my own for a bit." She walked herself down to the main floor and paced the length of the castle deep in thought for a bit.  
 _'Talk about close calls, yeah? That bard could literally be the death of me, even just with words. I really need to get all this out of the way on my own terms, I just don't think I can hide forever and I need to feel safe somehere, right? Shite... I need a drink.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

In the tavern Sam sat at the same table from the night before where she sat thinking, and ordered a drink. "And keep them coming... please!" She was so hasty she had almost forgot her manners. She had downed two full tankards when The Iron Bull walked up to her table and began taking a seat saying in his jolly voice, "Finally! Something we have in common!" He waved his hand at the bar maid and she began preparing drinks. "I say we have a drink off!" The woman walked back with a few tankards on a tray and left them on the table, Bull lifted one and gestured it towards Sam for a cheers. Sam complied and they both threw the drinks back and chugged. Bull slammed the cup down, "Another!" Sam reached for the second tankard. _'Wow, these bloody things are strong. Gunna be a real struggle to maintain my friggin talkin.'_ Sam made the raised tankard gesture first. Bull laughed and slammed his glass into hers, sending her arm reeling back as she caught it with her lips and threw it back. She definitely felt it. Her cheeks were pink and warm and her eyes drew droopy. Bull spoke.  
"Now that you're loosened up, tell me about you?"  
"Not much to tell." Words seemed harder to speak. "Want to help Thedas."  
"What about where you're from."  
Sam heard footsteps approaching, followed by Sera's loud voice. "Drinkin' without me, aye?" She plopped herself in the cair next to Sam with a careless leg up on the table, grabbing a glass and drinking its contents without another word. "Gotta catch up, yeah?" She ushered for the bar maid and she brought over more drinks. Sera immediately grabbed a new glass and chugged it.  
"Still haven't answered my question." Bull chorted.  
"Ya know... Here an' there." She felt awkward, talking about her life was a way to set her up for ridicule, on top of that her composure was failing and keeping her accent under control was getting harder. She decided to keep sentences short to be safe. "Traveled a lot. Not much to tell, yeah?" She menatlly sighed knowing she let it slip again.  
"Stories then!"  
Most of the night went on in this fashion. Bull would tell a story, then Sera, and Sam would gladly give input. "Then that poor bastard had to strip his armor off just to get the damn thing out! Looked like a tiny peasant girl with how hastily he threw the armor off!" Bull laughed heartily at his own story, Sera and Sam joining in.  
"You didn't even help him get the fish?!" Sam kept laughing.  
"Probably too busy on the ground havin a good chuckle at him to help." Sera chuckled.  
"Bingo!" Bull chimed. Sam couldn't control her laughter anymore and let out a small snort, causing the other two to laugh harder and she had to join.  
"Any other stories, nub?"  
"Hmm... There was this one time I was with my second in Orlais. It was just the two of us, and it was starting to get dark. We sat across the river and he told me he was starting to get hungry, so I cave him the last of my food. He was so busy thanking me that he didn't notice the crow that was swooping down. He went to take a bite, but the crow flew by and grabbed it right out of his hands! The look on his face was priceless!" She chuckled and the other two laughed.  
"I can only imagine!"  
"Wow, nub, all your stories are real good, yeah?"  
Sam smiled.  
After some time, Bull had managed to move over and passed out in front of the fireplace and Sam was singing along to old songs with the bard of the Tavern. Sera sat on the edge of the table they had claimed with their drinks, watching on, thinking to herself.  
 _'Total loon, yeah? Kinda cute, innit? When she let's go like that. What the piss am I saying? Drinks are going everywhere fast.'_ Sam walking towards her brought her back to reality. Sam staggered a bit, hat tilted, buckle on the strap itting her on the cheek and she swayed trying to keep control. _'Can't even stand, this one. Adorable.'_ Sam stopped infront of her and said in a singsong voice, "Helloooo." Sera laughed. "What'cha want, nubby?" "You-" Sera felt heat rise to her cheeks as Sam pointed at her. "...have been sitting here quiet for almost an hour." Sera's smile returned slightly more mischevious. "Didn't feel like makin' an arse of myself like some of us, yeah?" She stared at Sam then looked to Bull. Sam laughed in an unorganized manner. "Can't feel mah hands."  
"You're absolutely piss-faced, oh mysterious one."  
"I never learned about you either."  
"Like?" Sera smiled.  
"Where are **you** from?"  
"Like you. Around."  
"Seems we have a lot in common."  
"It's all good, innit?"  
They smiled at eachother. Sam's smile faded on one side and she walked towards Sera. Sera could feel the heat return to her cheeks. Sam seperated her knees quickly and fell between them, slipping slightly and letting her lips land on Sera's. She had tried to speak before but was cut off by the feeling of lips on hers. She felt confusion, yet arousal. She arched her back in surprise, forcing her hips to press against Sam's. _'What's all this? What'm I doin'?'_ She reached her left arm up and wrapped it around grasping the back of Sam's neck. _'Piss. Can't control my body.'_ She felt Sam's tongue beg for entrance into her mouth and she inaudibly gasped and allowed it, reaching her right hand up to cradle her cheek. _'Piss, fuck, shite, listen body... Oh, good snog though.'_ She ran her hand further under the hat and it fell to the ground. She caressed her hair and felt a poking on the side of her thumb and something smooth and cold, Something was on her ear... She pulled away and turned Sam's head with her hand grasping her chin. There before her Sam's pointy ear sat, with a large metal loop at the tip, an X tattooed in the space between ear and eye. "You're a bloody elf, thought you were human, nub." Sam's eyes widened as she broke free of her grasp, diving for the hat. Things seemed to move in slow motion for Sera as she stared at Sam's other ear, the pointy tip clearly cut off at an angle. Her heart sank slightly that someone had hurt this woman. Sam's leg brushed Sera's knee as she bent down, further embarassment filled her core when she realized her head was still between Sera's legs. She fell backwards landing on her rear. She shoved the hat back on her head and and shuffed frantically with all four limbs to run to and up the stairs. _'That was odd. Good snog though.'_ She smiled as she hopped off the table.  
Sam reached her level and slammed herself onto the cot clutching the hat with both hands, afraid of losing it again. She breathed in deeply, and upon exhale she shivered trying to surpress her tears. She heard a creak behind her and shot up, Sera walked into the dim candle light with a glass. "Ran off so fast couldn't offer you water, yeah?" "Why are you here, Sera? I wish to be alone." "Oh, your posh accent is back again." Sam growled under her breath. "I mean, we were just snogging up a storm, then I questioned your elfy bits and you ran off." "I don't wish to speak of it now." "Well I wish to speak of it, why's one missin', nub? Lose a bet?" Sera had moved closer and knelt before Sam, handing her the glass. Sam roughly grabbed the glass and threw it at the wall. Sera jumped at the loud sound of the collision. "Dont. Don't ever speak of them again. Especially to anyone else." Sam stood and stared down at Sera, eyes strained into slits. "Do I make myself clear, Sera?"  
"What's yer bloody problem, gettin' heated with me? I'm not yer bloody elfy slave you can just boss around, nub."  
"I told you I don't wish to speak of it." She hissed, glaring at Sera. "Especially not with you, or any elf for that matter."  
"How dare you lump me together with the rest of those elfy bastards!"  
"Don't be a fool. Elves only look kindly on their own kind. Humans throw pity around like it's a disease but elves would rather I be dead than taint their 'rich culture' with my tainted breeding." Sam closed her eyes and looked away in anger, clutching her fist. Sera fell silent absent of any good comebacks. "You have no idea what it's like to be rejected from two sides of who you are. To carry the blood of two seperate things and be rejected by both."  
Sera's face softened, she knew rejection. What Sam said was true. It hurt to be rejected by everyone because of your upbringing. She tried to speak.  
"Nub..."  
"No, Sera. Go." Sam looked at her with pain. " **Go away**."  
The words hit Sera like a gust of wind and carried her to the stairs and guided her down. She felt kind of out of her body over everything that had just happened, and she closed her door behind her. Sam flopped back on her cot.  
 _'Sera is bound to tell the others.'_ She pulled her blanket up and attempted to sleep on the cot. _'Looks like I tell everyone tomorrow.'_  
When she woke the next morning she barely felt like time had passed. Sun didnt shine very brightly this high on the building, just a sliver from a high window in the corner. Which Sam was under, facing the cot. What really gave morning away was the chatter in the tavern of all the early rising soldiers. Sam stumbled down the starirs, staring at Sera's closed door her entire journey down the steps. When she reached the main floor she let out a sigh. "Morning, champ!" Bull yelled. Apparently while deep in her staring she didn't realize she had walked down the stairs to be directly infront of Bull and Cassandra. She jumped and stared wide eyed at the Quinari. "What the p- Maker..." She put a hand to her chest. "Scared me so bad I swear I was talking to him." Bull chuckled, Sam smiled weakly. "Andraste's breath, You smell like you've bathed in ale and you look like a walking corpse. What happened to you?" Cassandra asked. "Drink off..." She mumbled. Bull laughed louder and Cassandra shook her head, fighting her urge to smile. Sam sent a playful glare then grew serious.  
"I was wondering if I could... talk to everyone. In private. Your inner party. I just wanna get something off my chest about something and I want the higher ups to know from me."  
"Whatever about?"  
"I'll explain then."  
"Alright. I'll inform everyone, meet in Josephine's office when you are ready. Bull, help me spread word, will you?"  
"You got it, boss."  
They both left the tavern. Sam followed soon after and went into the castle to find a wash room. She removed her hat and splashed water on her face. She stared at her reflection in the dim water. _'My own family couldn't accept this, why should they?'_ She smoothed her hair back and returned the hat to her head walking to the Ambassador's office. She stood outside briefly, staring at the handle. _'What am I doing?'_ She abruptly turned the handle forcing herself into a position she couldn't back out of. She scanned the room. Everyone but Sera had shown up. She felt slight relief. _'I got here first.'_ She moved her body to the front of the group and felt a small panick rise. It caused her to jump a little at the sound of Sera barging in. _'Great.'_ Even the voice in her head sounded annoyed. She felt her face showing that wmotion but couldn't fight it. "Now that everyone is here, let's get started." She sighed slightly.  
"I know I'm new here and I've yet to do anything note worthy..."  
"Last night was note worthy to me, champ! You've got the drinking tolerance of a Quanari!"  
Sam couldn't help but smile, but it soon faded.  
"I know I haven't proven myself, but I want to get something out of the way. Me. Who I am. I'm hoping that by hearing it from me will make it easier to accept. I've been keeping one secret through my adolescence and trying to hide it best I could."  
She surveyed. Everyone looked intent on listening, except for the worried faces on both Leliana and Sera.  
"Nub..." Sera spoke.  
Leliana tried too, "Sam, you dont hav-"  
"No. I do."  
 _'Nubby, I can help you hide this if you're scared.'_  
Sam reached for her head. 'Nub...' She pulled the hat away and turned to reveal her good ear.  
"My mother was born into a noble clan in the Free Marches. As time grew on she felt fondness for one of the humans she came across. Once her first husband passed, she fled with him and they had me. And my brother. Father being a human, mother being an elf, it was a shock my brother was born with full elf blood. I on the other hand was left with taint as I teetered on the fence of never quite being either." Everyone was quiet, giving sympathy with their body language. "I've received much ridicule, exile, and punishment for my mixed blood." She straightened her head to show her cut ear. "This is why I ran from home at a young age. All through Ferelden. Lothing. Denerim. Even Orlais."  
Leliana chimed in, "Lothering."  
"Lothering, yes. Sorry. This is why I've hidden it. But... I'm tired now." Sam sighed and she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She looked up to be eye to eye with Cassandra. "This matters not. You wish to help Thedas. That is reason enough to accept you." Sam smiled. "Even though my blood is mixed? You realize running from home makes you turn to theivery."  
Varric chimed in, "Sera was a theif and we tolerate her as best we can."  
"Oh, shove off, shorty." She yelled shoving his shoulder, leaving abruptly.  
"What's with the tattoo though? If you left the clan why do you have one?" Varric spoke.  
"It's actually something my entire company has. My little band of thieves." Sam chuckled. "It wasn't voluntary, this is how a man in Denerim marked us as thieves, guards were actually pissed he was doing this to children." She just smirked. "Makes me look like a pirate, huh?"  
Sam couldn't help but bask in the acceptance as they chuckled. Everyone began to exit and head towards the courtyard. Sam lingered a bit and exited after everyone had gone. She stepped out of the door and saw Sera leaning against the wall across from her. She walked over to her and began to speak.  
"Look, Sera..."  
"Shut it." Sam was taken back. "You look, yeah? All yer life, pain? Sadness? Joke? Fun, innit? Me? Same. Orphaned, Patron was a bitch. Left. Traveled. Stole. Looked down on. Not like other elves, yeah? We're not so diff'rent, nub."  
Sam sank. "I'm... I'm sorry. I've just kept a lot of feelings about this topic inside for so long and... I really shouldn't have been so cross with you."  
"Too late, nub. Tried to talk, yeah? Rejected. By someone who gets it. Pain? This is pain."  
She pushed herself off the wall and brushed past Sam bumping their shoulders together. Sam accepted it and let her pass, looking at the ground. She looked up to watch Sera exit the castle. _'Fuck...'_ She walked the same direction and noticed a two soldiers walk past, women. She followed them and put her arms on their shoulders, introducing herself and flirting. Sera watched from her window, clearly irritated. _'What the bloody hell, nub...'_


End file.
